In recent years, due to the miniaturization of the electronic device, a demand for miniaturization of the piezoelectric vibrator and the piezoelectric vibrator element is more and more increasing. For example, in JP-A-2009-194630, there is disclosed a technology of using a wafer made of a piezoelectric material to manufacture a plurality of piezoelectric vibrator elements in a lump. The wafer is provided with a plurality of piezoelectric vibrator elements, a frame part, and a connection part for connecting the piezoelectric vibrator element and the frame part to each other. For example, the piezoelectric vibrator elements are broken off from the frame part at the connection part, then land on a mounting stage, and are then conveyed to the next process while being suction supported.
However, in the case in which the piezoelectric vibrator elements are miniaturized, the way of cracking the connection part when breaking off the piezoelectric vibrator element becomes apt to vary. Therefore, the landing posture of the piezoelectric vibrator element on the mounting stage becomes apt to vary. If the landing posture of the piezoelectric vibrator element is inappropriate, it becomes difficult to suction support and convey the piezoelectric vibrator element, and there is a possibility that the yield ratio decreases. Therefore, in the conventional wafer, there is a room for improvement in stably breaking off the piezoelectric vibrator element.
The invention addresses the above problem and has an advantage of providing a wafer, a piezoelectric vibrator element, and a piezoelectric vibrator each making it possible to stably break off the piezoelectric vibrator element.